exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
GID.DIR
This is where the files downloaded via A.TCK.DG will appear and can then be accessed. Files Four.Prime.Carriers This pair of files contains a codewheel with text from the Voynich Manuscript which was used to decode later files from A.TCK.DG. *Flash Version *Print Version The code wheel has two rotating wheels. The inner wheel converts (in the Flash version) from Latin to Voynich script when the middle of the wheel is clicked. The outer wheel has a pattern of shaded and checked spaces which follow a pattern of prime numbers from 2 to 17. Cleo A slideshow of rotating images. One of them, an image of the constellation Leo, displays a satellite program when the head of the lion is clicked. This program displayed an error when it wasn't activated with the presence of a corresponding ground network in GL.BAL.FORAGER. Now that GL.BAL.FORAGER has reached 100% in every region, clicking on the head of the lion leads to GR.AIL. Cleo Image 1.jpg Cleo - Image 2.jpg Cleo - Image 3.jpg Cleo - Image 4.jpg Cleo - Image 5.jpg Cleo_error.png *Cleo.swf INTERNAL There are two files in this set, NTRNL and TQT. The latter acts as a key to decode the former, as per the process in this thread. The message on NTRNL is a letteris this the letter mentioned in the ECH.LON conversation here: Manhattan that reads as follows: *NTRNL *TQT The notes in the margin of NTRNL have yet to be deciphered, but contain primes which reference the shaded sections of the code wheel. Notes DPR.Image This image appears to show a satellite photo of a temple used by the Knights of Malta. The naming of the file is indicative of the prime sequence found in NTRNL. Notes are made in both computer-typed and handwritten format indicating analysis of the structure and strategic value of the site. The complex looks to be underground, as well as rather old. Despite this, the inferences in the top left annotations seem to indicate that it was constructed in such a way that Dual Wavelength Radar (DPR) scans cannot penetrate the complex, suggesting anachronistic sophistication in the architecture. P.Field.Notes This file is an original page which looks similar to pages from the Voynich Manuscript but is not found in any of the collections. It is one of the pages in the final file from the JPL server. This version has been marked up with text referencing gold-related nanotechnology and genetic manipulation. Monoatomic Gold, a substance referenced frequently throughout the margin notes, is thought in some circles to have great restorative powers. The references to trichoicism may be a reference to the Lycurgus Cup, which is made of dichroic glass and has been referenced as being stolen in the D.MUX.R audio clips. The dichroic properties of the Lycurgus Cup are due to the colloidal gold and silver in the glass, similar in structure to the monoatomic gold referenced in the field notes. The text of the document itself is likely indecipherable, since it was lifted without edits from the assuredly indecipherable Voynich pages and assembled piecemeal. V.M. Pages This PDF file contains several pages from the Voynich Manuscript. One page is an original version of the page found in P.Field.Notes. Category:Darknet Components